The present invention relates to kicker apparatus for a ball rolling game, such as an electromechanical pin ball game. Kicker assemblies are used, for example, in bumper assemblies of a pin ball game, such as a slingshot-type bumper assembly. Such a bumper assembly is disclosed, for example, in copending application Ser. No. 338,314, filed Jan. 11, 1982 (abandoned). This type of bumper assembly typically includes a resilient bumper member adapted for engagement by a rolling pin ball. In order to accelerate the ball as it rebounds from the resilient bumper member, there is also provided a kicker apparatus which is actuated in response to impact of the ball on the resilient bumper for triggering a kicker into engagement with the inner side of the bumper to impart a propelling force to the pin ball which is substantially greater than the force which could have been imparted by the resilient bumper member itself.
The kicker member typically has a very narrow kicking surface which engages the bumper member at a predetermined point thereon. Thus, the maximum kicking impact and maximum bumper member deflection will occur at that point, with the deflection decreasing proportionally with the distance from this impact point. The farther away from the kicker impact point that a ball impacts on the bumper member, the less will be the rebound force imparted thereto. Furthermore, the narrow-faced kicker member is not suitable for use in a kicker assembly wherein the kicker engages a pin ball directly.